earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
One Month Later
Category:StoriesCategory:Serpentine One Month Later :- by Serpentine 'Ooohhh yeah! its fishin time baby!" The tiny demon laughed evily to himself as he strode through the Inn in Astranaar. He had become a rather common sight over the last month after an incident that nearly cost his "partner" her life. To almost everyone it seems rather honest enough, they had ben in hostile teritory and things had gone sour. The little demonic thing had just enough time to use the druids Hearth stone to get the unusual couple out of harms way. None had doubted the tale, and its a good thing, because now only one individual knew exactly what happened to the poor druid, and he wasn't about to tell anyone. The druid would have remembered, had the demon not went to such extensive lengths to make sure that even she forgot his failed push for freedom, but that wasn't improtant right now, FISH! That was the agenda. Every day, several times a day the little demon would tromp his way up to the top floor of the Inn and "fluff" the druid. He would rub her arms and legs, trying to keep her from withering away as best he could, and he would do some unusual ritual that seemed to do wonders for keeping her fed and watered. Once a day he would attempt to wake the druid with a painfully offensive amount of noise, He would yell, scream, throw things, and on occasion blow fire about the room. That particular portion of the day most people who frequented the Inn hated, but it had become some sort of small event for the regulars. They would laugh and chuckle at his unusual sounding roars and bellows, and shortly after he would walk down the stairs, usualy with a fishing pole, shrug, and go about his buisness untill he had to come and "fluff" her again. Today was no diffrent, and it was time for his daily "Oogie Boogie" attempt. He walked over to the bed that she had ben resting on for the last few days and steped up onto the small set of steps that Raynne had set beside the bed just for him. "ok.. a one.. a two.... BBLLLLAAAAA ROOOAAARRRR GGRROOOWWWLLLL" *stomp**stomp* *throw Lockbox on the floor*.... The demon shruged to himself, just like he did every day "come to papa!" he reached out off of the side of the bed for the druids fishing pole when he felt a shaky hand grab him by the waist. "Stop making so much noise!"The words of the druid flooded into his mind, a feeling he had not had to deal with in some time. She had lifted all 12 of his pounds and 1 foot of demonic self into the air. "Your Awake! Its About...no... NNOOOOO" She hurled the tiny demon into the air. Either she wasn't completly aware of where she was, or she was just feeling really evil today because he sailed with the precision of a hunters arrow strait off the balcony that was the second floor of the Inn. He slamed into the ground with a satifying *Thump* bounced twice, rolled a few times and the came to a stop. All around him he could hear an offensive amount of laughter. Raynne, the lady that ran the inn, and both of the peddlers that frequented Astranaars Inn found the sight of the flying demon rather humerous. If there was one thing that he had managed to retain during his "imprisonment" it was that he was still as tough as the demon that he once was, even if he had no offensive capability at all. Falling from stairs, madly rushing into oncoming draconic enteties, Facing down the most stelward soldiers the horde and the alliance had to offer, no problem. He could take the punishment, even if he couldn't return it any more. Yes life for this little demon was quite a downgrade. Once a proud general of the Leigon, now a mute druids translator... Ohh how the mighty had fallen... But at least he was alive, and if he was living he could always hope to regain his power. Translating for the poor druid was easy.. it was being linked mentaly with someone that got old, but the two of the had manged. They had both become rather adept at blocking off the other when they didn't want their thoughts to be public knowledge, so it was all gravy for the demon.... as gravy as being a lacky could be that is. Her arms were weak... The light was sooooo bright... Her stomach muscles were weak... so were her legs.. and her back.. and her neck....Serpentine looked around the room once more as her eyes adjusted to the light. "malius.... whats going on... I feel like I've ben laying here for a week... Why didn't you wake me up?" for a moment she didn't hear a response. She glanced over at the night stand to her left and reched for her bag. Once it was in her hand she dug through for a moment and finly drew out her Guild stone. It was dull black, its magic long since faded due to lack of use. "Malius! Why isn't my Guild stone working!" She glanced around again, this time for her cloths. "Umm... well.. you see... Your kinda.. not in the guild anymore.." The demons voice squeeked from across the room. "WHAT! WHY?" Her eyes were filled with concern, much like the words that were proding into the demons mind. "Well.. you see. there was this.. uhh.... Warlock... and umm... well..." Maluis scratched his horned head with one of his claws as he tried to come up with some gentel way to say what he had to say. "Well... you've ben out for almost a month... I guess they thought you were a goner.... sorry" his last word was almost a whisper. "A MONTH!! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP" She was furious, he could see it in her eyes as she tried her best to stand beside the bed. All she could managed was an unbalanced wobble and flop back onto the bed she was trying to stand from. "Hey! I did try! And the one day your lazy @ss does wake up you thank me by throwing me down a flight of stairs! What the hell!" His temper flared for only a second, the remerance of the truth of her coma came rushing back quickly and he looked away from her angry gaze. One of the things he had ben told upon being bound to his "Imprisoning" stone was that it would eventually "Redeem" him, something that any half wited demon would scoff at, just as he did, but the truth of it all was that his imprisonment was doing a marvelous job of toning him down. He wasn't actually aware of any change to himself at all, but any who had seen or talked to him could tell that he was only a demon with his words now. He had ben berating himself ever since he knocked the druid out, but it wasn't something that he thought was wrong... normal demons regret things... right? "Err hey! take it easy... you shouldn't be trying to walk like that.... and anyway... They were a nice bunch, but you can do better right?" He was trying to cheer her up, and it appeard to be working as she pulled herself up into a siting position. "Yes.. your right.... Well.. I guess I should start looking for another group to travel with then...after I get my strength back" She smiled at the demon as he noded "Hey!! ..... wana go fishing?"